The Building Is About To Go Up In Flames: A One-Shot
by ErenTitanYeager
Summary: Summary: Archie and Jughead are both detectives that had got a call about a suspect in a condemned building. (Archie and Jughead are married). xxxxxx


AN: Hey, y'all. I have decided to write a quick one-shot. Someone from a writing group on Facebook just gave me this awesome prompt. Thank you so much. I hope that all of y'all will love and enjoy reading it. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

 **Prompt:** **Action:** Intense escape from a building that's set to explode OR intense rush to disarm a bomb.

xxxxxx

 **Fandom:** Riverdale.

xxxxxx

 **Characters:** Archie Andrews. Jughead Jones.

xxxxxx

 **Pairing:** Archie Andrews/Jughead Jones.

xxxxxx

 **Setting:** Very AU. Future Fic.

xxxxxx

 **Summary:** Archie and Jughead are both detectives that had got a call about a suspect in a condemned building. (Archie and Jughead are married).

xxxxxx

xxx-Right Now-xxx

Archie Andrews and Jughead Jones-Andrews ran out of the burning apartment and out into the hallway, while they tried to find a way out of the burning apartment building. They panted hard into the handkerchiefs that they held right up to their noses to try not to breath in the smoke that was slowly filling up the building along with the flames.

xxxxxx

xxx-Fifteen Minutes Ago-xxx

xxxxxx

Archie and Jughead had gotten a call on their police radio about a suspected arsonist being spotted at an old apartment building that was already condemned and ready to be bulldozed. But the moment that they had stepped into the building, they were trapped.

And Archie was the first to see their suspect, Franx Denningtonn, a tall tanned man in his late thirties with a scar going down from his right eye and across his and onto his left cheek. Franx ran into an empty apartment after he had kicked it open, and Archie and Jughead were right on his heels. The two cops had then drawn their guns, aiming them at Franx.

"It's over Franx, surrender. You have nowhere else to go, you're finished. You've set enough fires, and you have killed too many people." Archie said and Franx started to darkly chuckle. He stopped after a moment and then he pulled out a bottle of whiskey. He quickly undid the top and he poured all over himself and afterward, he threw against a wall and the empty glass bottle had shattered into a million broken pieces.

"Oh, you guys won't be taking me to jail today. I won't be going anywhere else after this. Ever again. I'm going to die and I won't be dying alone." Franx snarled as he then pulled a lighter from one of his pockets, he flicked it on and he brought it close to his own body and the small flame from the lighter touched his shirt. His entire body was quickly burned and he had burned to death in only just a few seconds.

Archie looked sadly at the now burned body of one of many bad guys that he had chased throughout his long career as a police detective in the Riverdale Police Department. And his husband and partner, Jughead, placed his right hand onto Archie's left shoulder and he squeezed it softly.

"Archie, there was nothing that neither of us could have done. Now let's call this in and go home. If we don't get home in time, our daughter will be very upset that we missed dinner with her and her girlfriend." Jughead said and Archie nodded in understanding.

"Yeah, okay. You're right." Archie replied, but before he could grab his radio, a fire that both men hadn't noticed had already started to spread from Franx's body to the floors and ceiling. "Shit. Jug, we have to get the hell out of here now. Right now." Archie said and after that, he grabbed his radio and he called in about the fire that had just started.

xxxxxx

xxx-Right Now-xxx

xxxxxx

Jughead and Archie were running as fast as they could to try to reach the exit of the burning apartment building. The flames were consuming building faster and faster while the two men ran as fast as they possibly could. And what felt like an hour, Archie and Jughead were finally out of the building. They pulled their handkerchiefs away from their faces as they coughed, breathing in the fresh air. The fire department and several emergency departments had arrived just in time to take out the fire before it spread to the other nearby buildings.

And two paramedics rushed over to the two men and they gave them both oxygen masks and then their police captain, Barrett Fayne, an older man in his late fifties walked up to them and they removed the oxygen masks and they handed them back to the paramedics. Barrett placed an arm on their shoulders and he smiled at them.

"I'm so glad to see you two alive. I wished that I could have gotten here sooner, but traffic was shit. At least you two are okay." Barrett said and Archie and Jughead shared a quick look with one another. They then both looked back to Barrett.

"Well, except for Franx Dennington. He killed himself to start the fire, which had almost killed me and Archie and destroyed the building in the process. I'm just glad that no one else was killed and no other buildings were destroyed either." Jughead replied and Barrett nodded back to him.

"That's true, Jones. Very true. I'm sorry to see Franx dead. He was once a good man and an even better cop, but he got corrupted, which sadly does happen more than you would think. Go on home, you two. You can come back into the department to get debriefed tomorrow, but for now, get some rest. You guys need it after you just went through, but before you go home, get both of your asses in the ambulance and go to the hospital to get checked out first." Barrett said and then left, and both Archie and Jughead got into the ambulance and they were both driven to the hospital.

xxxxxx

xxx-Epilogue-xxx

xxxxxx

Archie and Jughead were eventually released from the hospital just a few days after they were admitted. Which both men were quite happy about, they both really hated hospitals. And they had decided to go on a short vacation after the weeks in hell that they had, and after they got back from their vacation, they went back to work, solving murders and stopping bad guys.

xxxxxx

AN 2: And that's the end of the one-shot. I really enjoyed writing it. I had a lot of fun and I hope that all of y'all loved and enjoyed reading it. I promise that I'll try to write and post the fourth chapter of A Mother And Her Daughter Are In Love in either today or tomorrow. I'm sorry that it's taking me so long to write and post that fourth chapter. If I have had made any mistakes in this fanfic or one of my other countless fanfic's, please let me know in y'all's reviews. I thank all of y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.


End file.
